User blog:SsVivid/Chathead Help
Many articles, especially articles about characters, feature RuneScape.wikia-style chatheads in the top-left corners, and sometimes elsewhere on the page. This blog is dedicated to helping editors who aren't familiar with image editing to connect with editors who will volunteer their help. Leave a request on this blog and any image editing volunteers who are free will gladly help you get a chathead for an article you're working on. To request a cut-out chathead, post a screenshot of your character's chathead (one from the dialog box, preferrably, instead of from your customization screen). To take a screenshot on a Windows machine, press your Print Screen key on your keyboard and paste it into Microsoft Paint. On Mac, press the keys command-shift-4 and draw a box with your cursor around the area of your screen you wish to capture; it should save onto your desktop. It's helpful if you crop the screenshot down to just the chathead instead of the entire screen, but if you aren't sure how, it's probably still manageable. If you have a non-human character, editors can do that, too. For example, if you have a mahjarrat, but none of the existing mahjarrat NPC's are the right color, editors can take take, say, Wahisietel's chathead and turn his markings yellow, his skin Bilrach-purple, and his eyes baby powder pink. If you have a female mahjarrat, though, the chathead will probably have to have a hood on it, because Enakhra always has one on and she's got the only female mahjarrat chathead in the game. The same goes for all the other races, like gnomes, etc. It's even possible to photoshop human chathead features, like hair or eyes, onto chatheads from other races. An example of fairy eyes and antennae photoshopped onto a normal human chathead can be seen here. You might also consider, if you're using your avatar's chathead (as opposed to an NPC's chathead for a character of a different race), you may want to consider taking advantage of one of the different chathead animations available to you inside of the game. You can see a list of all the different animations you have at your disposal and their names on this RuneScape Wikia page. You might try to screenshot your chathead mid-animation in an expression that reflects your character's personality, like a smile for a generally amicable character, or eyeroll for a sarcastic one. Where to Find Chatheads Here is a list of who/where you can speak in-game to get your avatar to display this different chatheads, as they are named on this RuneScape Wiki page. If there's no listed place, it hasn't been found outside of any one-time quests yet and you should report if you see it! You should also report if you find one we already have if yours has fewer requirements (like quest completion). *Neutral: Corporal Boothe in Burthorpe (ask why he's selling gear) *Asking: Gypsy Aris (and many other places, especially shopkeepers) *Rolling eyes: Wilough in Varrock *Friendly: Bettamax in Taverly with a Jadniko (ask who she is) *Happy: Isold in Burthorpe *Jolly: Geoff in the Poison Arrow (ask him why he's mopey) *Sad: Lumbridge Cook (tell him you keep dying) *Guilty: Sandwich Lady (Say you want to chat) *Crying: *Annoyed: *Angry: Speak to a pompous merchant *Furious: Gunarsgrunn Barbarian (challenge him) *Afraid: After trading an ancient effigy to Historian Minas in the Varrock museum *Scared: Geoff in the Poison Arrow (ask him what he thinks of Sparky) *Panicked: *Worried: *Amazed: Nails Newton in Taverly (Ask what happened to Rolo) *Extremely shocked: *Laughing: Surok Magis in his cell after WGS *Evil laughing: Tell the Dagon'Hai member that you are their new leader. *Suspicious: Wounded Burthorpe soldier, Brian O'Richard (ask how to help out) *Thinking: Kepple (upstairs Taverly bar) *Drunk: Only in dwarf quest series *Very drunk: Seasonal event, Xmas 2011 *Tooth pulled: Only in fairy quest series *Dizzy: Pirate Pete near Port Phasmatys (after getting a ride from him to Braindeath) *Sleeping: *Struggling: *Laughing loudly: Category:Blog posts Category:Community Category:Wikia Development Category:Screenshots Category:Wiki Resources